Fall Adventures!
by mackenzie.smiley.9
Summary: WHat kind of trouble can the Mortal Instruments gang get into during the fall season? What about Magnus on Halloween or Jace at Thanksgiving? Read and find out@ Sequel to Summer Fun!
1. Let it Begin!

**HEYYOOO! How are all of you? This story is the follow up to "Summer Fun" and I hope it's just as popular! :D**

**I would like to thank everybody who helped to make the last story possible! I love all of those who reviewed the last story! **

**WIthout further adieu FALL ADVENTURES!**

* * *

Magnus had summoned us all down to the library at the least opportune time.

_Jace's flashback-_

_I had all but thrown Clary down on my bed. It was the first day of fall and she was completely bummed out. I knew what would cheer her up, perhaps a behind-a-closed-door make out session?_

_THe only issue was fitting through that crowded hallway would be difficult...Magnus was walking down it straight towards us. Hmm, be a normal boyfriend and let Clary walk, or be the ass I am and carry her very...differently._

_I decided on the latter._

_In one swift movement I had picked my delicate red head in my arms and hitched her up on my hips. This was not difficult at all. _

_It would have gone perfectly, Clary's face deep in my neck, occasionally placing kisses, until Magnus started making cat calls and slapped my ass. That was just a bit awkward, and I heard Alec shrieking at him from up the hallway._

_We quickly arrived in my room and I slipped us inside._

_Clary was now straddling my lap on my bed, my shirt was discarded somewhere in the room, and life was good._

_Her mouth was everywhere, my neck my chest, my **abs. **Oh by the ANGEL!_

_There were these brief moments where I let Clary take control. And no i'm not sexist, and I never hear her complaining. (_**A/N- who wouldnt love to picture a hot shirtless Jace...omg my bf might have some competition ;) )**

"_Oh God...Oh God,"I kept whispering as Clary's tounge traced my abs. And then the door swept open._

_"You two rabbits have exactly 2 minutes and 36 seconds before I break into Clary's sketches and give Jace fat roles. Your decision." My shirt was back on before anybody could ask me twice._

_End of Flashback_-

Everybody was now sitting around a small table. I have absolutely no idea what this is about, but there is a standard deck of cards sitting in the middle. Clary was sitting in the center of my lap, forcing me to adjust my pants every five minutes.

If Max says anything I swear to the Angel I will punch him again...

Simon and Isabelle were sitting across from me on the table, Alec and Magnus to my right, and Max to my left keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"So whats this all about? If we are playing dungeons and dragons prepare to get your asses kicked," Simon was smiling evilly.

Magnus looked amused before slowly shaking his head.

"We, you non virgins and two virgins are-"

Clary blushed a deep red before interrupting.

"I am not a virgin." Might as well have some fun...

"Yes you are," I replied as I pecked her cheek. She was still, but I was the only one that knew that.

"No I am not" she punctuated every word as if it was its own sentence. EVerybody was watching our conversation like a good tennis match, waiting for my rebuttal.

"Unless you have slept with someone else, I believe you are. But I highly doubt that, who could deny this sexyness?" I quickly gestured to myself and placed another kiss to her face; this time on her nose.

Magnus continued where we left off.

"As I was saying, we are going to play strip poker." And evil glint was in his eyes. If I had ever learned anything it was not to trust an 800 year old warlock. This wouldn't end well.

And I wasn't wearing any boxers.

Oh _SHIT!_

* * *

**MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA! XD SHORT AGAIN AND A CLIFFY! :D**


	2. Where'd They All Go?

**SO SORRY! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED, AND I APROMISE I AM TRYING! It's been hard, I am in a long distance relationship with my boyfriend, and it has been really hard. As well I just have two days a week available to write. So noow, here you go! Don't own em btw.**

* * *

**Jace POV-**

Well, I am beyond screwed. Magnus could have picked a worse time to play such a game. Now, I'm sitting boxerless, at a table with my _family, _trying to hide something that got Max punched in the nose earlier this summer, and with Clary in my lap. Fantastic. Nobody else seemed to notice my uncomfortable shifting as Magnus dealt out the first hand.

THe rules were pretty simple. It went to underwear only, too late for me to be salvaged there, and whoever was down to their knickers first had to let the others dress them up as they choose.

Max had won the first round, forcing Clary to take off her shirt. THat little pervert. If looks could kill, Max would be dead by now, starting when he was about 11. My arms wrapped around Clary's blushing bodice, covering up her half-naked chest. I knew I should have brought my daggers with me.

I had the next best hand. Simon lost his shoes.

"I appreciate you going down the modest route this time, Lightwood." I grinned, he had no idea what he just walked himself into.

"Do you prefer me to not be modest. Because trust me bloodsucker, I could do something everybody here would hate." My eyes shifted around the table. Max was all but daring me to do it, Izzy looked bored, Alec looked scared, Magnus look confused, and Simon was looking down at his now bare feet. "Alright, you forced my hand, don't say I didn't warn you though."

I spun Clary around in my lap, forcing her to sit up on her knees. A strangled gasp emerged from between her supple pink lips and her green eyes pierced through me. I lightly kissed up from her collar-bone to her jugular, and started sucking her skin; hard. A light groan left her lips, and then everybody else started.

"Dude, Mom is _so _going to see this, Alec hand me your phone!"

"Jace, don't you dare ruin her makeup! She actually did a good job today!"

"I'm going to go erase the image of my best friend's boyfriend sucking her neck," I could hear Simon walking away, along with the clack of high-heeled boots. Where there goes Simon and Izzy. Next up Max.

My hands ran up and gripped Clary's waist brining her hips closer to mine. Clary let out a small whine and a groan came from me.

"And this is my cue to leave, peace out. Hey Alec, why are you still here."

"I don't know."

"WHere the hell are my five dollar bills.."

"Alright, that's it! we are leaving now Magnus!"

"Ouch! Alec sto- ow, ow, OW! Alec this really hurts!" THe voices got quieter and quieter, I could only imagine Alec pulling Magnus out by the ear.

Mission accomplished, we were once again alone.

"So, Clary, back to my room?" Her head nodded vigorously. Let the fun begin.

* * *

**Watcha think? plz Review!**


	3. What?

**I am BACK! I missed you all so much! THank you for waiting so patiently for me to update, things have gotten really busy here and I am so sorry I haven't had time to write. My goal is to now update at LEAST once every weekend. Thank you all for being so understanding. So without further adeau!**

**Don't own it ^_^**

* * *

**Jace POV- (because he is just awesome to write as)**

It has been one week since our attempt to play poker. There should be an extreme emphasis on the word _attempt._ Everything returned to normal, well as normal as it can get for us. I mean come on, we are us. Us being four shadowhunters, a vampire, and a frikin 800 year old warlock.

Clary's training has gone well. At the moment she is dangling above me from the rafters. Magnus and Alec are probably off somewhere "canoodling" and Simon, and Izzy of course, are probably off making out somewhere. Something I wish I was doing with Clary.

There was something else that was invading my mind for a while now. Clary and I have been dating for a while now, and I am tired of everyone always thinking I can't step up to the plate, except for her of course. Clary always thinks I am up to par with her with the commitments of the relationship. But to be to the point I want to make another big step.

I want Clarissa Fray to move in with me. Yes you heard me right. I would like to share a room in the Institute with me. The hardest part is going to be asking her about it. I always think she could do better than me, and the thought of rejection, to be honest, scares the hell outta me.

By the angel...I sound like a girl. But it's true. With some things I can be really arrogant, confident, and well, I can act like an ass. for this though, I am truly nervous. The next issue is going to be convincing Jocelyn to allow it. Her mother is going to be worse than fighting a greater demon with a toothpick.

In other words, I am screwed.

I am still going to ask though. Might as well get it over.

* * *

"Hey, Clary?" Her beautiful green eyes sought out mine.

"Yeah Jace?" Her voice sounded different from hanging upside down for so long, I had to hold back laughing.

"Would you mind maybe coming down for a second, I want to talk to you about something." Silently nodding her head, she undid the knot around her ankle, twisting in midair so she landed on her feet with nothing more than a soft thud.

"Is everything alright?" Concern laced her voice.

"Everything is great, stupendous, remarkable, I'm on top of the world. I was just going to ask if maybe you would like to...um..maybe m-move in with me." My confidence failed me at the last moment and it came out just barely above a whisper. When I looked back up into her eyes, she looked a little bit green.

Literally. Her face had paled and she looked about ready to hurl. Oh God, what if she doesn't know just how to say no. I would still love her of course, nothing could change that, just I probably wouldn't bring it up again for a **long** time.

When my eyes met hers, for a brief moment, I saw fear; before I had time to ask what the matter was, she had already up and bolted out the door. Fantastic..

* * *

**Clary POV-**

I love Jace, don't get me wrong, I am just, nervous? Yeah nervous. I haven't ever been this romantically "involved" with anybody before, and to be honest, I'm terrified. I would love to be with Jace like that all the time, I am just nervous. Nervous about everything. The battle against Valentine kind of left everybody shaken up, especially Jace and I. We are all waiting to see if his emotions finally get the best of him and he just loses it.

I don't want it to happen, but it's pretty likely it will.

Oh my God, he's waiting for an answer. What do I do?! Without another thought I left. I could just picture him standing there, looking completely dumbstruck, and then completely heartbroken.

I need some advice. I could talk to Isabelle, but she was just a little too close to Jace, something could leak pretty easily. I could talk to Alec, maybe. Alec has some experience with moving in with the person you love. Again, there was the risk of Jace finding out, but Alec is better at keeping things to himself than Isabelle is.

Off to talk to Alec...

* * *

**There, I know its short, but I wanted something :) These next few chapters will be a little bit angsty, but it will have a good ending, pm me if you have any ideas ^_^, p.s. I know it might not be as good as usual...or as long...**


End file.
